Romeo
|year = 1986 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 12th |points = 44 |previous = La Det Swinge |next = Mitt liv }} Romeo was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 in Bergen performed by Ketil Stokkan. It is fairly up-tempo, with Stokkan addressing the object of his desires. He sings about his elaborate preparations to "seduce you" - going to the lengths of borrowing clothes to look better. Unfortunately for him, his advances appear to have been over-eager, as he sings "My greatest pleasure was to touch you/My biggest stupidity was to feel you up". His paramour compares him unfavourably to Romeo, telling him that "the Gods shall know that you will never become a/Romeo, Romeo, try to take it easy", even as he is begging on his knees for the relationship to work. It was performed 4th on the night following France and preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 44 points. The live performance featured a drag queen from a well-known Norwegian drag troupe. Performers in drag eventually went on to perform in future contests, most notably Verka Serduchka (2nd for Ukraine in 2007) and Conchita Wurst (winner for Austria in 2014). Lyrics |-| Norwegian= Æ huske første gang du ba mæ hjem Æ va' sjenert, men amorøs Nu skulle lidenskapen lokkes frem De' va' før seint å bli nervøs Æ kjøpte blomster og lånte mæ klær Førr å vise mitt sanne begjær Men da æ ønske 'velkommen ombord' Fikk æ høre et par velvalgte ord: Romeo, Romeo, gudene skal vite at du aldri blir en Romeo, Romeo, prøv å ta de' me' ro Æ gjør' førsøk på å førføre dæ Du ba om tid tel å førstå Min største lykke va' å to på dæ Min største dumhet va' å klå Æ spelte rollen som elsker og narr I et håp om at vi sku' bli et par Men da du så at æ venta mæ mer Fikk æ høre om en kjent kavaler Romeo, Romeo, gudene skal vite at du aldri blir en Romeo, Romeo, prøv å ta de' me' ro Romeo, Romeo, gudene skal vite at du aldri blir en Romeo, Romeo, prøv å ta de' me' ro Og da æ lå på mine knær og ba Kom du i mot mæ og sa... Du sa: Romeo, Romeo, gudene skal vite at du aldri blir en Romeo, Romeo, prøv å ta de' me' ro Romeo, Romeo, gudene skal vite at du aldri blir en Romeo, Romeo, prøv å ta de' me' ro Romeo |-| Translation= I remember the first time you asked me over I was shy, but in the mood for love Now the passion was to be tempted out It was too late to get nervous I bought flowers and borrowed clothes To show my true desire But when I said 'welcome on board' I got to hear a few well-chosen words: Romeo, Romeo, the Gods shall know that you never will become a Romeo, Romeo, try to take it easy I made attempts at seducing you You asked for time to understand My greatest pleasure was to touch you My biggest stupidity was to feel you up I played the part of lover and joker In the hope that we would become a couple But when you saw that I expected more I got to hear of a well-known partner Romeo, Romeo, the Gods shall know that you never will become a Romeo, Romeo, try to take it easy Romeo, Romeo, the Gods shall know that you never will become a Romeo, Romeo, try to take it easy And when I fell down on my knees and begged You came towards me and said... You said: Romeo, Romeo, the Gods shall know that you never will become a Romeo, Romeo, try to take it easy Romeo, Romeo, the Gods shall know that you never will become a Romeo, Romeo, try to take it easy Romeo Video Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry